Search for Morgan and Reid
by Vamp459
Summary: This takes place during the episode "Bloodline" in Season 4. When Prentiss says she's going to go find Reid and Morgan, this is what she finds. This is the first story I've ever shared, so please be nice! Comments would be great.
1. Chapter 1

David Rossi "What's going on?"

Aaron Hotchner "We got a missing 10-year-old girl. Home invasion. Parents were killed in their sleep."

Rossi "Where's our clock?"

Hotch "8 hours and counting."

Emily Prentiss "I'll find Morgan and Reid and tell them we're on the move."

Hotch "Good."

Emily Prentiss left the bullpen heading towards the break room, expecting to find them in there. Probably with Morgan picking on Reid for the insane amount of sugar he added to his coffee. She really had no idea how that kid got any sleep. They weren't there. Shaking her head in slight surprise, she headed toward Garcia's bat-cave. Knocking on the door she opened it and stuck her head in.

"Hey, Garcia, have you seen Morgan or Reid?"

"Not in a while, honey. Did you check the coffeepot?"

"Yea, no one in there. Is there any way you can hack the cameras and see where they went?"

"Sure thing, Em." Garcia responded, already typing. Emily leaned over her shoulder to watch as she flipped through the building cameras. Bullpen. Coffee room. Hallways. Hotch's office. Rossi's office. Elevators. There was nothing.

"Ok, that's weird, right?" Emily asked.

"Yes, it is. Let's try going back a little and see if they left." Garcia started rewinding the camera focusing on the bullpen. They passed Reid walking out of frame and Garcia hit play, following him through the hallways. He got on the elevator and went down to the third floor. Garcia and Prentiss looked at each other, confused. Meanwhile, Reid kept walking, heading down a long hallway to a door. He stopped and looked all around him before opening the door. A dark, muscular arm reached out and pulled him in with Reid pulling the door shut behind him. Garcia and Prentiss kept looking at the monitor, both of their mouths wide open in surprise.

"Ok...as much as I would love to leave Reid alone with whoever THAT was. We have a case and I have to go get him." Prentiss said when she could talk again.

"No way are you going to get him without me!' Garcia said excitedly, standing up.

Five minutes later, they were standing outside a supply closet with noises coming out that screamed "OCCUPIED". Lots of moaning and soft gasps met their ears. Garcia had her hand on the doorknob, ready to pull it open and surprise Reid and whoever he was with when a soft whisper caused them both to freeze. Garcia and Prentiss looked at each other in shock, Emily mouthing "what?!" at the other woman. Garcia dropped her hand as they heard it again.

Reid's voice moaning "Morgan." This time with a response…

They heard a deeper voice saying, "Derek. Alone, it's Derek...Spencer." At the last word, they heard Spencer gasp again.

Garcia and Prentiss were still looking at each other, both of their faces bright red. It was one thing if the genius was hooking up with some random girl in the supply closet, and something else entirely if he was in there with his best friend. Slowly, the two woman turned and walked down the hall into an empty conference room. Prentiss closed the door behind them.

"Did you know?" She said asking the blonde almost accusingly.

"No!" Garcia said, holding her hands up in surrender. "I had no idea. I mean, I always hoped. There was always the fangirling whenever Morgan called Reid something like "pretty boy", but, I was sure that was all in my head. Did you know?"

"No, although I hoped too. I kinda figured they liked each other with all the general touchy-feelyness between them. I just didn't know either of them swung that way.."

"Do you think we think we should go stop them?"

"I think we have to, there is a case and it's one with a time limit on it. We'll just have to make it up to them."

The two women shook hands, smiling like idiots at each other before turning and walking back towards the closet. Garcia reached out and knocked on the door.

"Hey, guys?" Prentiss asked softly at the same time, "Um...we have a child abduction, so we're sorry to interrupt, but we have to go."

Garcia and Prentiss both snorted as they heard the sharp intakes of breathe and Morgan swearing under his breath. Then something seemed to click in Reid's mind.

"Wait, "we're" sorry to interrupt?"! Who else is out there?!"

"Don't worry, boy genius, it's just me." Garcia said. "I'm counting to three and I'm opening the door. I am not missing this chance to see what base you two got too."

"Babygirl. Don't. You. Dare." Morgan growled back.

Together Garcia and Prentiss laughed before counting out loud. "1...2...3!" and pulling the door opening. The sight that met their eyes was not one that either would forget in a hurry. Reid's shirt was completely unbuttoned and untucked while Morgan's was lying on the floor at his feet. Although it was harder to see with Morgan's darker skin, both of them were blushing pretty fiercely. Morgan's collarbone and chest were covered in small red marks, some of them with teeth imprints...apparently Reid was a biter.

It was only when his hands fell to his waist that they noticed the buttons on Reid's pants were undone. Morgan grinned at the girls once before reaching out to start buttoning Reid's shirt for him. The look Reid gave him could of peeled paint, but the older man just grinned and continued until he was done. Then he pulled his own shirt on and tucked it in. Both of their pupils were completely dilated. Reid's hair was a total mess, and Garcia quietly handed a comb to him, grinning.

"Anything you two want to tell us?", Prentiss asked mischievously.

"Not so much." Reid said, turning even redder and pulling away from Morgan as he tried to untangle his hair.

Instead of letting him escape the tiny room, Morgan reached out and put an arm around Reid's waist and pulled him to his side.

"Yea, actually." He said, smiling at the look of horror Reid suddenly had on his face. "I'm crazy for pretty boy here and decided to stop dancing around it. He was kind enough to allow me to indulge my curiosity."

Reid hit him across the chest, watching his face in shock.

"Indulge?!", he said in a shrill voice. "That's what you thought I was doing? I guess I didn't make myself clear." Then, in a very uncharacteristic move for Reid, he turned and pushed Morgan against one of the walls of the storage closet. "Moron. I love you.", he said before kissing him unabashedly.

Morgan had barely wrapped his arms around Reid's waist before Reid was pushing him away and looking to the girls with only the slightest sign of embarrassment on his face. Garcia and Prentiss cheered and pulled Reid to them for a quick hug. This quickly turned into a group hug as Garcia pulled Morgan in.

"We are so happy for you two!" she said as they all let go and stepped back.

"Ok, we really do have to go. Child abduction with parents killed. Our clock is already at 8 hours." Prentiss said.

"Guess we better go then." Reid said, turning down the hallway and heading towards the elevators. Garcia poking Morgan in the back when Reid couldn't see them, whispering, "You better say it back before we get back upstairs or I will put a virus on your MP3 player, your phone, your personal computer..." before Morgan hugged her again quickly and hurried to catch up with Reid, slipping his hand into the younger mans.

"I love you too, Spencer." He said running into him slightly to jostle him as they both got on the elevator.

Then, in a voice he clearly thought the two women couldn't hear, Reid leaned into Morgan and said "You better believe we are not done. We are finishing what we started when we get home. In a bed. Derek."

Right before the elevator dinged at their floor, the two men shared a chaste kiss before separating and putting distance between them as they joined the others in the bullpen.

Four days later, when the team got back to Quantico, they all tiredly walked towards their cars. Reid was heading out of the parking area towards the metro when he heard Morgan's voice.

"Spencer? Come on. I'll drive you home."

Reid turned around automatically and climbed into the passenger side of Morgan's truck. As they pulled out of the garage, Morgan reached across the console, his palm up towards Reid, not looking at him. Spencer didn't say anything but slipped his hand into Derek's. They both visibly relaxed as they held hands and rode in silence, obviously both had been wondering if the other was having second thoughts.

"Do you want me to take you home? Or would you like to come to my place? I can make you dinner." Morgan said, almost shyly, as if he was afraid of making a mistake and losing something important to him.

"With you." Reid said before Morgan finished the sentence. They both laughed before falling into a comfortable silence again.

When they got to Morgan's, he parked and they got out. Their hands only separated for the time it took for them to exit the car. As they walked up to his front door, he saw an envelope stuck to his door, he pulled it off and opened it, grinning before reading it out loud.

"Sorry we ruined the party earlier. We're hoping this will make it up. Emily called me when you guys were headed back. There's a casserole in the oven. 450. 20 minutes. Wine in the fridge. New sheets. Have a good time.

Derek, if you don't treat our Dr. Reid like he should be treated, we WILL castrate you.

Love to you both,

Emily and Penelope

P.S. We want details! And pictures!"

Both men laughed as Morgan put the note back in the envelope and unlocked his door. "Would you care to join me for dinner, Dr. Reid?" he asked, opening the door.

"Spencer when we're alone. Agent Morgan." Reid said, echoing Morgan's words from a few days before.

Morgan leaned in, kissing him softly. "Derek." he said as the door closed behind them.


	2. The Other Side of the Door

Derek Morgan walked into the break room for a coffee refill. He stopped when he saw Spencer Reid adding sugar to his coffee, not even bothering to measure how much.

"You know, pretty boy," He said, his voice making the younger man jump, "You might want to try using a little less than a pound of sugar sometime. I hear it makes the coffee taste entirely different."

"Shut up, Morgan." Reid said back, sounded irritated and turning his back to Morgan again. He finished pouring in sugar and shut the lid on the container while stirring his coffee. Morgan could hear him grumbling to himself as he reached past him to grab the coffee pot himself. Morgan felt something in his chest twinge as Reid pulled away so there was no chance of Morgan accidently touching him.

"Reid? What's wrong? You know I was just playing." Morgan said as Reid turned towards him again, sipping his own coffee.

"Nothing is wrong. I'm just sick of everyone treating me like a child. I am a member of this team." Reid snapped back.

"Whoa!" Morgan said, putting his cup down and raising both hands. "Of course you're a member of the team. A very important member of the team. You're our genius. The person we need the most."

"Then why is everyone always telling me what to do and that everything I do is incorrect? I use too much sugar. I read the wrong things. I don't understand pop culture. My hair is wrong. My clothes are wrong. It's like it never stops."

"Reid, I thought you knew we were only kidding. "Morgan said, stopping as he saw the young man lean against the cupboard behind him, looking like he was about to start crying. Morgan didn't know what to do. It felt like his heart would break if he couldn't fix this. This was Reid. *His* Reid.

"Although I guess you are right about one thing. I'm too shy to ever tell people what I really feel. The one person I really like and I can't tell them because I'm too nervous about what will happen if they don't feel the same. I just can't risk that. I mean, studies have shown that one-sided love is less intense than equal-sided love. I don't see how that's even possible. I don't think this could even get more intense. However, it is yo..." Reid stopped rambling suddenly as his face turned bright red. He automatically turned his face away from Morgan's surprised face.

As for Morgan, it had felt like his heart had faltered before starting to beat twice as fast. He wasn't sure if what he was about to do was the best idea. However, it was something that he'd thought about for years. Ever since he got to know the young genius. He took a small step towards Reid. He wasn't close enough to be touching him, but was close enough that he could if he wanted to.

"You? Was that what you were about to say?" Morgan asked quietly , sounding more sure than he really was.

"I'm sorry." Reid said, tears overflowing. "I didn't mean..." He couldn't get another word out as Morgan put his index finger over his lips and stepped forward. Reid looked up suddenly as Morgan put his other hand on his chin, holding him in place.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Morgan said so softly he wasn't sure if Reid could hear him. Without giving himself the chance to second guess what he was doing, he leaned the short distance in and his lips met Reids'.

The kiss was soft, and gentle, and sweet. Morgan pulled back for a second about ready to apologize before Reid had his hand on the back of his head and pulled his mouth back. This kiss was chaste as well, but it made Morgan feel like he was drowning. Like the dream he's had for years was finally coming true. He jumped slightly as Reid opened his mouth and ran his tongue over Morgan's lips. He opened his mouth for him and the kiss deepened.

Morgan pressed even closer to Reid, taking his hand off of his chin and running both his hands across the younger man's back. He never wanted this to end. Didn't want to wake up and have this dream be over. Morgan pulled out of the kiss and started kissing Reid's neck, both of them gasping for breathe. He nipped softly at the point between Reid's neck and shoulder and Reid whimpered and moved his own hands from the back of Morgan's neck to his front. It was only when Reid started pulling Morgan's shirt that he remembered that they were in the break room. At the BAU. Where fraternizing with other agents was against regulations.

Moving his hands from Reid's back and bracing them again the cupboard behind him, Morgan pushed himself from Reid. The look in Reid's eyes was one of such intense terror that Morgan was dying to start kissing him again, let him know that he wasn't leaving him.

"Break room." Morgan said quietly. "What if Hotch...?" He didn't need to finish the sentence. They both knew what would happen in the Unit Chief walked in to them acting like lovesick teenagers in here. Reid looked around suddenly, like a cornered animal, checking to see if anyone was in visual range.

"Look, we don't have a case right now. Want to continue this somewhere a little more private?" Reid asked, surprising Morgan.

"Where?"

"3rd Floor. Storage closet. I was down there for some files a few weeks ago and it had significant room for two people to..." He was stopped as Morgan kissed him quickly again.

"I'll go first. You're the genius, you figure out the right amount of time before you follow me." Morgan said picking up his coffee cup and turning away. He walked to his desk and put his cup down before leaving the bull pen.

Reid watched him leave from the break room, breathing deep and wondering if this was just some big joke of Morgans. He picked up his own coffee mug again and walked to his own desk. He sat down and pulled his stack of case files over. He started flipping through one, not really seeing anything, as he sipped his coffee and counted down seconds. After what he perceived was an acceptable amount of time for it not to be noticeable, he stood up and headed to the elevator. As the doors closed behind him, he felt like he could barely breathe. He wasn't sure if this was really happening.

When the elevator finally stopped at the third floor, his heart fluttered in his chest. He faltered when the doors opened before forcing himself out and down the hall. He stopped in front of the closet door, faltering again, wondering if he was making a mistake. He decided to go for it. Looked all around him. Took a big breath and opened the door. In less than half a second, a dark arm reached out and pulled him into the dark room, as Reid pulled the door closed behind them.

Morgan felt breathless waiting for Reid to join him. It felt like he had been standing in the closet for half an hour, although checking his watch, he saw that it had barely been two minutes. His brain was throwing so many things at him that he didn't know what to worry about first. What if Reid changed his mind? What if he thought Morgan was teasing him? What if Reid thought it was a bad idea? What if he didn't, what if he did end up with this wonderful man that he loved? What if he got hurt? More importantly, and the one that scared him the most, what if Reid got hurt? He didn't think he could bear hurting the other man. He could handle being hurt himself, it's not like he hadn't been hurt before. He'd seen Reid hurt before. Seriously hurt. Like with Tobias Kenkel. Morgan had thought he was going to lose him then, something which hurt more then he would ever admit to anyone else. What was worse though, was the look on Reid's face when they found him. That haunted look that hadn't even started to leave his eyes for months.

Before Morgan could doubt himself or worry anymore, he heard footsteps coming down the hallway. He heard them falter and then stop outside the door. He waited with bated breath, hoping that Reid wouldn't walk away. The door handle turned and light flooded in. Morgan could barely see as he reached out and pulled Red into the room and put his arms around him.

Neither of them made a sound as they waited for their eyes to adjust to the darkness. They were both just standing with their arms around each other, listening to the other one breathe.

"Morgan?" Reid asked quietly as he pulled away from the embrace. "Are you just picking on me again? Is this a joke?"

"No!" Morgan said, loud enough he made the other man jump. "How could you think I would ever joke about this? Especially with you? Especially with what you've told me! Do you think I am really that kind of person?" Morgan couldn't miss the pain in his own voice as he said that. At the thought that Reid could really think that of him.

"It's just..." Reid stopped and took a breath before saying, " I thought you were straight. I mean, you're always with girls and you never seem to really want to be with someone for very long. I didn't even dare hope that what I thought I saw was something that was really there. You are so... beautiful and perfect. I mean, compared to you, I'm just a skinny, nerdy, crazy reader who doesn't quite get social cues and I just couldn't..." Reid stopped talking as Morgan pulled him close again and kissed him. This kiss was different from the other ones they had shared. Morgan was trying as hard as he could to show Reid how wrong he was, before he remembered that Reid would need the words.

"The reason I never stay with one person for very long is because there is no way to share this job with someone else. I couldn't even begin to explain my life to anyone who hasn't lived it. Look at what happened to Hotch. Haley left him because of this job. She didn't stop loving him, but she couldn't be with him anymore. I saw what that did to him. There was also the slight fact that I liked someone else." Morgan saw the look in Reid's eyes shift as he said this, right before Reid tried to pull away from him again.

"I meant you, Reid!" he said, holding on to him tighter. "As for everything else, you really have no idea how beautiful you are, do you? There is a reason I call you "pretty boy". When was the last time you looked in a mirror?" Before Morgan could go on, Reid was silencing him with a kiss. This time though, neither of them pulled back.

Morgan tightened his arms around Reid, licking into his mouth and tasting a mix of something that was distinctly Reid mixed in with coffee and sugar. When he had no other choice but to pull back in order to get air, Reid moved his own mouth down to Morgan's neck. He licked and nipped lightly, trying not to leave a mark, but seemed to barely be able to hold himself back. Reid ran his hands up under Morgans shirt, his nails tracing over his nipples, making him moan in response. Reid smiled into his skin and did it again. Morgan moaned again before leaning his head down so he was kissing Reid's neck, one hand threaded in his hair as he pushed the taller man into the closed door.

As soon as his back hit the door, Reid was running his hands down Morgans chest again. He slipped his hands under the other mans untucked shirt, grabbing the hem and lifting it up. Morgan growled slightly as he pulled away long enough for Reid to lift the shirt over his head. As soon as he could, his lips were on Reid's again. Reid seemed to have other ideas though. He pulled away after a minute and leaned down to kiss his chest, low enough that any mark he left would be covered by the shirt. Before Morgan could do more then enjoy the sensation, he felt Reid's teeth sink into his skin. The thrill went straight down and made his cock press harder against the zipper of his jeans. Morgan held tighter to the hand in Reid's hair and tried to pull him again to kiss him. Reid hummed against his skin softly before shaking his head and moving to another part of his chest.

This time as Reid bit down Morgan had to brace himself against the door with his hands on either side of Reid so he didn't fall when his knees gave a little. He stood there, panting and moaning as Reid left marks across his chest and abdomen. He kind of liked the idea of Reid marking him like that. As if every bite was a silent "mine" that the other profiler was making clear. When he couldn't take it anymore or he would completely lose control. He pulled Reid up to him again pulling harder when Reid resisted. He finally got the man up to where he could kiss him again. He pressed Reid into the door, one of his knees between his legs, rubbing against the bulge there. He was happier than he'd care to admit that Reid was as turned on as he was.

Morgan shuddered and gasped as Reid started rubb ing his hands down Morgans back, scratching his nails hard enough to leave a mark, but not enough to break the skin.

"No." Morgan said, grabbing the other man's hands. "If you keep doing that, this is going to end way faster then I want it to." He kissed Reid again before using his one of his hands to pin both of Reid's above his head. Reid gave him a look that plainly showed how upset he was at losing the upper hand. His eyes were so wide with want and lust that Morgan was positive that he didn't want to stop either.

Morgan grinned at Reid, before leaning in and plummeting his mouth again. It was like they were both trying to learn every part of the other one by heart in case this was all a dream. Morgan pulled away and started to unbutton the other man's shirt with his free hand. After every button was undone, he leaned in to kiss and lick the exposed skin. Morgan moved the shirt out of the way and started sucking on one of Reid's nipples. Figuring that the other man would like receiving a little pain as he liked giving it, he bit down. He was not disappointed when Reid jerked against him, trying to free his hands again.

"Morgan." Reid moaned softly as he bit down again before moving the other one.

"Morgan!" Reid said again, even louder this time. He whined piteously as Morgan pulled away and brought his head back to Reid's for a soft kiss.

"Derek. Alone, it's Derek...Spencer." Reid gasped at hearing the other man say his name. Morgan took advantage of sudden surprise by biting down hard on Reid's lower lip. Reid moaned again, louder this time and then made a sound that was between a whine and a growl as Morgan moved back to unbuttoning his shirt and exploring. Reid whimpering softly as Morgan went lower. He bucked away from the wall when Morgan undid the last button and twirled his tongue into his belly button.

"Derek. Come here. Please." Reid said in a breathless voice as he struggled against the stronger mans grip. Morgan smiled slightly as he straightened up and released his hands. This time the kiss they shared was possessive and filled with need. They both moaned and whimpered as they bit and nipped at each other. Morgan had one hand pulling at the hair tangled around his hand and the other hand splayed across Reids' chest. Reids hands were everywhere. Pinching his nipples, scraping down his back, pulling as hard as he could on the back of Morgan's head to get them as close as he could.

Reid pressed one of his own legs between Morgans, so that they were soon both rocking their hardons against the other. Both men were panting hard, leaning their heads on each others shoulders as they tried to regain their breath.

"Re... Spencer. Are you sure? Here?' Morgan asked hesitantly as he ran his fingers down his front, his own fingernails leaving light red marks. He smiled slightly at the unbelievable look on Reid's face.

"Are you serious? Derek, does it really seem like I want to stop?" Reid asked sounding exasperated at the other man.

Morgan smiled again before unbuckling Reids belt and started to undo his pants. Something was made intrinsically harder by Reids mouth on his neck. He was still being careful not to leave a mark, but how exactly he was holding back was a mystery to Morgan. Morgan slipped his hand down the front of Reids pants and barely had him in his hands when there was a knock at the door.

"Hey, guys?" Emily Prentiss's voiced asked softly at the same time, "Um...we have a child abduction, so we're sorry to interrupt, but we have to go."

Morgans hand instinctively tightened, causing Reid to moan loudly into his neck.

"Fuck." Morgan said pulling away from Reid.

Morgan and Reid stared at each other as both of their faces turned pale. The Morgan saw something change in Reid's' eyes and suddenly saw fear in his face.

"Wait, "we're" sorry to interrupt?"! Who else is out there?!" Reids voice squealed in terror as he jumped away from the door and turned towards it.. A sound that instantly made Morgan ready to hurt whoever made him sound like that.

"Don't worry, boy genius, it's just me." Penelope Garcia said. "I'm counting to three and I'm opening the door. I am not missing this chance to see what base you two got too."

"Babygirl. Don't. You. Dare." Morgan growled back. He heard both women laugh before starting to count out loud "1...2...3!" then the door was whipped open, blinding both men for a few seconds.

Reids hands fell quickly to his waist as he tried to hastily button his pants and redo his belt before the girls could notice. Morgan flashed the women his most charming grin and started to re-button the buttons on Reids' shirt that he, himself, had just un-done. Reid glared at him with a look that promised he would pay for that later. When he was done, Morgan stepped back a bit and pulled his own shirt on and tucked it in. He only noticed the damage he had done to Reid's' hair when Garcia handed him a comb.

"Anything you two want to tell us?", Prentiss asked mischievously.

"Not so much." Reid said, turning even redder and pulling farther away from Morgan as he tried to untangle his hair.

Feeling intensely possessive , Morgan reached out and put an arm around Reid's waist and pulled him to his side.

"Yea, actually." He said, smiling at the look of horror Reid suddenly had on his face. "I'm crazy for pretty boy here and decided to stop dancing around it. He was kind enough to allow me to indulge my curiosity."

Reid hit him across the chest, with a face that looked like he was going to break. Morgans' smile faltered slightly, wondering if he had just screwed up.

"Indulge?!", Reid said in a shrill voice. "That's what you thought I was doing? I guess I didn't make myself clear." Before Morgan knew what was happening, he found himself being pushed roughly against one of the walls in the small room.

"Moron. I love you." Reid said before kissing him again, seemingly forgetting about the audience, or at least not caring what they thought.

Morgan had barely wrapped his arms, happily, around Reid's waist before Reid was pushing him away and looking to the girls with only the slightest sign of embarrassment on his face. Garcia and Prentiss cheered and pulled Reid to them for a quick hug. This quickly turned into a group hug as Garcia pulled Morgan in.

"We are so happy for you two!" she said as they all let go and stepped back.

"Ok, we really do have to go. Child abduction with parents killed. Our clock is already at 8 hours." Prentiss said.

"Guess we better go then." Reid said, turning down the hallway and heading towards the elevators as if nothing that had just happened or was in any way, out of the ordinary.

Morgan felt something poke him sharply in the back and looked to see Garcia glaring at him.

"You better say it back before we get back upstairs or I will put a virus on your MP3 player, your phone, your personal computer..." she whispered before Morgan hugged her again before quickly catching up with the younger profiler. He wasn't sure what Reid would do when Morgan slipped his hand into his.

"I love you too, Spencer." He said happily as he jostled his love slightly to throw him off balance as they entered the elevator.

Reid leaned into him and said in a quiet voice, that Morgan prayed the women couldn't hear, "You better believe we are not done. We are finishing what we started when we get home. In a bed. Derek." Morgan almost fell over at the brazenness of this comment. It was so different to how the man had been acting only 30 minutes ago. Morgan kissed him quickly and chastely one more time. The doors opened and they separated heading into the bullpen to join the others to be briefed about the case.

Morgan was stressed for the entire case. It wasn't just because of the case, even though anything with kids was always tough. With every second that they were away from Washington, he was paying attention to every small detail. Every slight touch, every look, every comment he was analysing to see if Reid would change his mind. For his part, Reid seemed to be doing everything he could to make sure that *Morgan* wouldn't change his mind. It was the longest four days of either of their lives.

When they finally got back to Quantico, Morgan was worried that Reid had changed his mind. The younger man wasn't looking at him as he started to head to the metro and home.

"Spencer?"Morgan said, hesitantly, "Come on. I'll drive you home." His heart leapt into his chest as Reid turned around and climbed in Morgan's truck. As he started pulling out of the garage, Morgan decided that he couldn't wait to touch Spencer any longer. He slowly reached his hand across the console towards Reid. He was watching the road, but still felt his heart fill as he felt Reid's hand slip into his. Like they were made for each other. Morgan felt the tension in himself and the car start to bleed away. He was still worried that Reid might have changed his mind and was just trying to figure out how to tell him.

"Do you want me to take you home? Or would you like to come to my place? I can make you dinner." Morgan heard himself ask in a voice he had never used before. One filled with hope and fear at the same time. He didn't have long to wait though as Reid answered him before he could even finish.

"With you." They both laughed before falling into a comfortable silence.

When they finally got to Morgan's, he parked and they got out. Their hands only separated for the time it took for them to exit the car. Although, to Morgan, it felt like an eternity. As they walked up to his front door, he saw an envelope stuck to his door, he pulled it off and opened it, grinning before reading it out loud.

"Sorry we ruined the party earlier. We're hoping this will make it up. Emily called me when you guys were headed back. There's a casserole in the oven. 450. 20 minutes. Wine in the fridge. New sheets. Have a good time.

Derek, if you don't treat our Dr. Reid like he should be treated, we WILL castrate you.

Love to you both,

Emily and Penelope

P.S. We want details! And pictures!"

Morgan started laughing as he put the note back in the envelope, thankful to hear Reid's laugh joining in with his. He unlocked the door and opened it.

"Would you care to join me for dinner, Dr. Reid?" he asked, teasingly. He couldn't hide how thrilled he was when Spencer barely skipped a beat before answering.

"Spencer when we're alone. Agent Morgan." Reid said, echoing Morgan's words from a few days before.

Morgan leaned in, kissing him softly. "Derek." he said as he pulled the door closed behind them.


End file.
